Midnight Calls
by Personae
Summary: AU.  One Night Sora gets a mysterious call...
1. The Reawakening Nightmare

_Midnight Calls _

AU. One Night Sora gets a mysterious call...

Sora.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES: <strong>Okay, my first chaptered story. I'm a little worried how well this will go over, so sit tight for one heck of a ride, m'kay? This story has been bugging me for a while so I decided to write it and everything is modified to suit and fit the plot—I have it all laid out . . . somewhat. This will be fairly short series—only 12 chapters, I believe. Then again it'll largely depends on how everything goes so bear with me. [crosses-fingers]

_**On A Side Note:**_ If you like mystery and psychological dramas as well as LOVE Kingdom Hearts, this story would be GREAT to read.

[ Note my shameless self advertising please. xD ]

_**On ANOTHER Side Note:**_ If anyone is curious the _Main Theme Song_ for this story would be "What I've Done" by _Linkin Park_.

**_DISCLAIMER:_** **I only own the game disc, nothing else. Not even Nomura's brilliant mind or Square Enix's beloved series sadly.**

_x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x_

_**Chapter 1 :** The Reawakening Nightmare_

_x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x_

Heavy panting filled his mind. Then he realized it was his own breathing. It wasn't from running but from fear he realized.

Quietly and slowly, he stepped into the dim light. The hallway outside where he was enveloped in darkness but the trickling light was welcoming. Peeking inside, he saw two people talking then suddenly the conversation turned into a violent struggle for something—_a knife_. The sliver sparkling in the light as the two figures struggled for the blade.

He let out a gasp, causing one of the figures—a female—to stop and see him, giving the other figure—a man, no doubt—the opening he needed to take the blade and stab the woman.

Hands grabbed him from behind and dragged him away into the darkness of the hallway. He watched as the stabbed woman drop to the floor and the knife wielder turned slowly turned around, his attention focusing on what had distracted the woman. But the woman moved to grab the knife, causing the other figure's attention to return as the injured woman screamed. The knife-wielder answered her with another fatal stab.

Blood scattered into the air as her last words echoed in his mind.

_Run!_

-xxx-

Sora Aoi gasped as he awoke drenched in his own sweat. His sheets were a mess and his head hurt like it always did whenever he had that dream. The dream that has plagued him for nearly eight years now. He was now fifteen, almost sixteen. A sigh left his lips as he gathered his thoughts.

_When would this nightmarish dream end?_—he often wondered about that. Yet it was the only thing he had left of that time.

The woman was surely his mother, he had figured that out by now. Or rather it was his _real_ mother. She had been murdered but he couldn't remember who had done it. In fact, he wasn't even sure if the dream was real. The person that dragged him away felt familiar and yet he couldn't remember who it was—much less the person's name.

He glanced around his room, it was dark with some scattered moonlight leaking in from between his blinds. Getting out of bed, he went to grab a drink. Perhaps a drink would sooth his roaring headache. Every time he got the headache, it became harder to get rid of it. And that frustrated him to no end.

No one answered his footsteps for he lived alone. Sora groaned, knowing he would have to report this to the physiatrist during their next meeting. It wasn't that he was crazy or anything, but rather was told to go because of the accident.

He didn't want to remember the accident. Every time he went he was forced to remember it. The whole thing was too embarrassing and quite frankly the very event scared him. If it was to happen again, he probably wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the telephone.

_x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x_

**Chapter One – The Reawakening Nightmare [ END ]**

_x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x_

**Author Notes:** Hmm . . . I know this is fairly short but it was originally a prelude/prologue. And yeah I know lots of stories start out with a freaky dream but I wonder who is calling at this ungodly hour? I think it's about 3 AM in the story – _poor _Sora. And yeah, if you ask me what's going to happen, you'll find out as the story develops. I have the whole plot in my head and written down – just need the time to write it.

Remember: patience is a virtue.

So what did you think? Good? Interesting? Bad? Terrible? Please let me know. Otherwise I can't improve or change.

**Preview:** _The Caller ID stated - UNKNOWN NUMBER - . . . "Just what the hell you want from ME?"_

Please Review~! C8


	2. Who's There?

_Midnight Calls _

AU. One Night Sora gets a mysterious call...

Sora.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AUTHOR NOTES<em>:** You'll probably notice the Sora in this story isn't the same Sora that we know and love but at the end of the story you'll understand why. I needed a different sort of Sora than the one we know, a more . . . mature Sora (how's that even possible I don't even know) but he still retains his old personality in various ways. I just feel so bad . . . and yet I have to finish this otherwise it'll just bother me greatly. So Sora, Readers—hang in there—the light is still here, somewhere in the gloom. DDD8

Don't hate me too much. [ducks from the oncoming thrown objects]

**_DISCLAIMER: _****Still don't own anything besides the plot of this story. [pouts]**

_x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x_

**Chapter Two : _Who's There?_**

_x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x_

Sora checked the phone before answering. The Caller ID read _- UNKNOWN NUMBER_ _-_. This he ignored. Like who would call someone 3AM in the morning? It was just plum ridiculous!

The phone rang and then died down. Sora sighed, welcoming the peace and quiet again when suddenly the phone rang again. It still read _- UNKNOWN NUMBER -_ much to his annoyance. He ignored it. And again it rang.

Sora covered his ears to block out the sound. This wasn't helping his headache in any way, shape or form. He decided to wait it out.

They would have to give up soon right?

He finally disconnected the phone after the fifteenth time. His head was roaring with the throbbing pain of his headache now. Sighing with relief, he got his drink and sat on the couch to gather his thoughts. Just as he was closing his eyes and getting comfortable, he heard his cell phone ring. His eyes snapped open and darted to the side where his cell phone lay on the table. And sure enough the darn thing was going off.

He glanced at the time emblazoned on the oven reading 4AM. An annoyed groan rose out of him as he got up. "Oh come on," he grumbled. He checked the Caller ID on his cell and it read exactly what the telephone read earlier. A terrible sinking feeling welled up in the pit of his stomach.

This couldn't be the same unknown caller from before could it?

Before he could react, the phone switched to voice mail and then off. He hoped that was the last of it. Suddenly it went off again, displaying the same reading. This was getting beyond ridiculous at this point.

If this was a prank—this had gone on enough.

Gritting his teeth, he stormed over and picked up the ringing vibrating device and hesitantly pressed the button as he raised it to his ear. At first he just listened, almost expecting someone to shout, "Gotcha!" But it didn't come.

Instead it was just dead silent on the other end.

"H-Hullo?" Sora gulped. "Anyone there?"

Dead silence.

"Hey, this isn't funny anymore guys. It's freakin' 4AM in the morning!" He checked the time again. "Actually 4:15 now. So can't we just say you won and call it even?"

Nothing.

He sighed. This wasn't his night—morning, whatever. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Okay," he said slowly, "if you guys don't have the guts to even speak to me, I'm going to hang up now and go back to sleep. You got that?"

Still no answer.

"Alright then—"

"—_Sora Aoi_."

That stopped him.

_Who on earth?_

"You've been having dreams haven't you, Mr. Aoi?"

_How did this guy?_

"Who the hell is speaking? Riku? If this is just another one of your pranks—"

"Ah, not Riku." The voice was calm, cool. It sent shivers down Sora's spine. The voice was familiar yet he couldn't remember whose it belonged to or place a face to the voice. "But I've been watching you for some time, Mr. Aoi."

"Okay, what the hell do you want from me?_"_

"I want to help you, Mr. Aoi."

This caught Sora off guard.

_Just how much did this guy know?_

"I don't need any help from the likes of you. I'll figure it out on my own."

"Oh really?" The voice seemed amused. "Then you don't want help to remember what exactly happened that day eight years ago?"

Sora nearly felt his heart stop.

_What? The truth about eight years ago? How did—_

"Judging from your pause, I say you're rethinking your answer Mr. Aoi."

Sora couldn't help but scowl at the phone. "So what if I am?"

He could have sworn he heard chuckling on the other end of the phone.

"Well if you do decide to change your mind Mr Aoi, then proceed to _Memory's Sky Scraper_ in the _NeoDark District_. You only have until 7AM to reach your destination. Good luck."

The line went dead before Sora could answer. He stared at the phone for a minute, believing that it would ring again. It didn't.

Grumbling to himself, Sora glanced at the time once more. It was just after 5AM. Only less than two hours left to the appointed time. He sighed as he remembered that the train wouldn't be running until at least another hour. Even then it would still take some time just to get to the appointed place.

He sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

Then he frowned.

Better get started.

_x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x_

**Chapter Two – Who's There? [ END ]**

_x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x_

**Author Notes:** I didn't know exactly how much fun you can have writing with nothing but a telephone to accompany you. xDDD

Also the Sora in this story somehow reminds me of a battle weary Sora, so I think that might be the best term to describe this Sora at the moment. Yup, yup, yup.

And yes, I know I'm terrible. But I'm only terrible to the characters I love . . . which is still terrible of me. [laughs weakly] Still I digress. But we'll soon find out who this guy is and why he ruined the wonders of sleep! Sorry, there was a terrible thunderstorm just happening shortly before when writing this—waking me up at 5AM, so this chapter kind of reflects that.

Did I mention I have a hate/love relationship for thunderstorms?

**Preview:** _"Riku? Kairi? What are you guys doing here?"_

Please Review, it'll make my day~! C8


	3. The Name is SORA

_Midnight Calls _

AU. One Night Sora gets a mysterious call...

Sora.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES:<strong> I'm just breezing on through. I should be studying but I'm bored. So I made myself a deal: finish the darn essay first then study for another hour or so, then write another chappie for you guys. Enjoy~!

**DISCLAIMER:** I can keep dreaming but that's all it'll ever be—a dream to own Kingdom Hearts.

_x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x_

**Chapter Three : **_**The Name is SORA**_

_x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x_

Sora just made it for the bus that left for the NeoDark district. It was nearly 6AM now and he was nearly there. Proud of himself, he recounted his trip. He 'borrowed' a bike from Seifer Almasy's backyard, leaving a note he would return it. However if the bike didn't come back, he could always remind Seifer of the other incident that happened with Sora's own bike. Seifer had run over Sora's bike with his dad's car several weeks before and promised to pay him back, which he never got around to doing. Sora only believed it was fair—an eye for an eye or in this case a bike for a bike.

The sun was rising as he peddled across the SkyLine Bridge. Its rays warming him up. He was tired but he knew he had to keep going. He wanted to know the truth. He had been wanting to know for the last eight years.

He stopped midway across the bridge to rest. The sun was glittering, threatening to blind all with his radiance but that didn't stop Sora from trying to look. It was liberating. The warmth of the new dawn on his skin. He sighed, relaxing his body and flexing his muscles. Within a few minutes he was on his way once again. The bridge started to slope downwards leading to a downward hill slope into the NeoDark District just beyond the SeaSide District.

The seaside—he wanted to go there. It always felt nice. The crisp sea breeze blowing in his hair and the smell of the salty air.

_And her…_

The thought was so abrupt that when he shook his head, he hit a rock and nearly went flying from the bike. Steadying himself and the bike, he sighed with relief. He had almost remembered the reason why he hadn't seen anybody for the last couple of months. The reason why he left home, his school and everyone behind.

It was to protect everyone.

Pedalling through the SeaSide District, he watched the half shadowed buildings slowly light up from the morning sun. If he had the time, he would have went slowly enjoying the sights but he was on a tight schedule. He glanced down at his watch, he only had twenty minutes left to get there. Producing another burst of speed, he propelled the bike onwards in search of the truth.

-xxx-

When he finally reached his destination, he had to double check to see if it was the right building. It wasn't his fault. Almost every single dang building in the NeoDark District looked the same. He left the bike at Memory's Road in case he had to escape. The skyscrapers loomed above him, shadowing him from the rising morning sun. It almost felt like it was still night time there. It was also cold too.

"I guess that's why they call it the NeoDark District," he grumbled impatiently, shivering a bit.

All he was wearing was a pair of red and blue shorts and a white t-shirt. The gravel crunched softly beneath his red and blue sneakers as he made his way across Destiny Square to reach Memory's SkyScraper. He was starting to wish he had brought sunglasses or a sweater, or at least a bottle of water. He was hot and a little tired from his trek across two districts.

Then his cell vibrated.

"Hullo?"

"_Mr. Aoi,_" the voice made Sora's skin crawl, "_how nice to hear from you again._"

He ignored the growing temptation to shout at the phone and focused on the task at hand. "Okay, I'm here. What exactly do you want from me?"

"_Now, now Mr. Aoi let's not get hasty–_"

"How can I not?" His right hand balled into a fist, restraining his anger and rage. He didn't know where it came from but there was something about all this that seemed . . . unnatural almost. "You suddenly call me out of the blue. You know my name? And you also know about what happened eight years ago? How can I not be mad? Did you ever think about that? I'm mad as hell!"

"_. . ._"

Sora waited, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

"Well, I'm waiting."

"_. . . do you know what this district is based upon?_"

"What?"

"_What does this district does?_"

"You mean what's in NeoDark?"

"_Yes._"

"Well," Sora paused, confused by the sudden change of topic, "it's a business area, right?"

"_Correct._" The voice seemed distracted. "_What else is the NeoDark Distict known for?_"

Sora glanced around, studying his surroundings and realized he was at the foot of Destiny Square. "It's also a famous place to gather if you are lost too, since I'm standing at Destiny Square," stated Sora scratching his head, not really understanding, "but what does that have to do with what happened eight years ago?"

"_. . ._"

"Why are you hesitating?" He felt himself shouting at the cell phone. He was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. He didn't feel like himself. It was almost as if the voice was stalling him for some specific reason he didn't know. An uneasy feeling came over him.

"_You'll soon find out why._"

"Wait—What?"

The line disconnected.

"Hullo? Hullo? Hullo!" He stared at the cell phone's screen for a long while letting his anger simmer. "Seriously," grumbled Sora, resisting the urge to throw his phone against the nearby brick wall. "Just. What. The. Hell?"

"_. . . Sora?_"

His eyes widen in shock at the voice. He recognized it. He slowly turned around and saw he had guessed right.

"Riku? Kairi?" He said in stunned disbelief. "What are you guys doing here?"

His two best friends were in front of him. They looked different. Of course, it had been nearly five months since he saw them last. Much less spoken to them.

Riku Chairo was wearing his usual summer attire of a sleeveless black shirt and a gray short sleeved hoodie over it and brown khakis. He had his hair in a ponytail. A crooked half-smile appeared on his face as he tried not to laugh. Riku's appearance almost made Sora point it out, since Riku often commented about getting his hair cut however he never had the time. The sliver-haired teen did various after school activities such as football and hockey amongst other sports.

Kairi Murasaki, however, was wearing a new sundress. Sora knew that because he remembered giving it to her for Christmas. That seemed so long ago, almost a lifetime ago. She looked so pretty—no, _beautiful_ in it. He had gotten her a white sundress with purple embroidery beginning on the left side and spreading to the rest of the dress. Her dainty feet were in sandals and her camera hung loosely around her right wrist. Her dark red hair looked longer than before but her violet eyes still retained that concerned and gentle expression in them. She looked just as he imagined her to look when he originally bought the sundress.

Just seeing her again brought it all back. The beach, the sea, the laughter, the bright smiles—_everything_. He remembered finally getting the courage to ask her out, eventually becoming boyfriend and girlfriend.

Sora always believed they would be together forever except that incident happened. Now he couldn't even think about her happiness involving him. He wouldn't be surprised if she was now dating Riku.

"Sora," her voice seemed far away, "is that really you?"

"Yeah."

"Me, Riku and the others have been worried about you. First you avoided us. Then you stopped coming to school. And you moved out of your aunt and uncle's place? Then you disappeared completely into thin air! Didn't you trust us enough to even tell us where you were going?" Her voice was firm, almost on the brim of fury. With every word she said her rage caused her voice to go higher. "Just what on earth were you thinking Sora Aoi?"

Sora flinched. Kairi only said his full name when she was mad with him. And judging from the look on her face, he'd say she was beyond mad.

"I, um," he found himself stalling. This always happened to him when speaking to her. Words would jumble up in his mouth saying random things or his words wouldn't come out. He couldn't answer her without being truthful. He could only be honest with her. Any lies he told her, he would immediately regret.

"Is all this related to that accident?"

Sora had nearly forgotten Riku was there. All his attention had been focused on Kairi that he didn't even sense Riku sneaking up right beside him. The silver-haired teen could easily place a hand on the brunette's shoulder. He was _that_ close.

Sora backed away. Riku observed him closely. Kairi watched the scene with anxious eyes.

"Sora," Riku addressed him calmly as if he was an injured animal, "we just want to help you. Tell us the truth. Just please let us understand what the heck is going on, if you don't we can't help you."

"Riku's right Sora." Kairi was holding her left hand to her chest as if praying that he would listen to them. Even though they knew it was useless. Still they had to try and reach him. This might be their last chance to try. "You're not alone in this, Sora, and you know that."

Sora's bright blue eyes switched back-and-forth between the two in wonder and shock.

_Why did they go to such lengths for a guy like—Ah . . ._

Then he remembered.

His rivalry with Riku for Kairi's affections still resonating deeply in his mind. Oh, the hours he would spend trying to convince Riku that he didn't like Kairi when in truth he had been lying to himself all along. It was Riku that helped him realize his feelings for Kairi.

All this time he still wondered why Riku kept him around when he wasn't as popular as the sliver-haired teen. Riku was very popular with both the girls and the guys. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered to stay friends with him. Surely Sora was well liked but he was admired like Riku, rather labelled as the class clown instead.

They were best friends then and they were best friends now.

Kairi probably still held feelings for him. After all he ended their relationship so suddenly after the incident, he didn't even give her a chance to ask him his reasons. Surely she cried buckets after that. He wasn't sure. He didn't even stick around to see. His reasoning, if Sora was given the chance, probably would have been the fact that Riku was better than him. More capable—more _stable_—than he ever was and would be unless he exposed the truth. It was too painful and yet he had to go, it was the only way to protect them. To protect them from what exactly?—even he didn't know.

Instead he abandoned them all.

Now a coward that's all he was now—and a coward he would remain.

Feeling aggravated he squeezed his hands into fists. He hated doing this to them but he couldn't get them involved, not until he knew what he was dealing with then he would tell them everything. That was a unsaid promise he made that day he left without a single word. Their expressions made him happy that they still cared for him even though he had treated them like a jerk would. He only hoped they would understand when it was all over.

_The bitter irony of it all,_ he thought cynically as he quietly listened to his friends' familiar feint footsteps and nervous behaviour, _I don't even know where to begin exactly . . ._

Of course Riku and Kairi didn't know how to interact with the current him about all this mess but they would be able to soon. He promised that much. If only he could reassure them that things would turn out alright without worrying them further, it would put his mind at ease.

_If only . . ._

Then his cell vibrated again.

_. . . and speak of the devil._

There was an awkward pause between the trio, then Sora spoke.

"Riku," he whispered, his voice getting stronger as he talked, "take care of Kairi."

"Wh-What?" Riku gasped, his eyes wide in shock. "What are you—"

He didn't let Riku have the chance to finish. "Kairi," he was looking straight at her with his famous lopsided grin, "be happy."

Tears formed in her violet eyes, covering her mouth in astonishment as if she was praying with her hands and whispered softly, ". . . _Sora._"

Then he turned and ran.

_x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x_

**Chapter Three – The Name is SORA [ END ]**

_x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x_

**Author Notes: **The naming of both Riku's and Kairi's surnames I took from their colour themes that I have given them in this story.

_**Chairo **_is Japanese for 'brown' in relation of his name meaning 'land' since the land can be brown—an earthly colour.

_**Murasaki **_is Japanese for 'purple' in relation to Kairi's eye colour and personally she feels more like a purple lover than a pink lover (since I dislike pink, especially NEON PINK) and quite frankly it's because Kairi's sundress serves as an important item, a connection, between her and Sora.

Another note is Sora's surname being _**Aoi **_which means 'blue' in Japanese in relation of his name that translates into 'sky'.

Sorry, I just like looking up suitable names and surnames for my characters and I noticed many Kingdom Hearts FanFics tend to use _Strife_ or _Hikari_, which is Japanese for 'light' or 'radiance', so I wanted to change that up at bit. No offence if you do use those surnames, I don't mind them since they actually sound nice when said out loud.

And as for the title, it was just random, HOWEVER I do notice Sora's name is mentioned an awful lot in this chapter. If it's too repetitive then my bad! |D.

**Preview:** _"Did you enjoy meeting your friends again?"_

Please Review, it'll make my day~! C8


	4. The Second Call

_Midnight Calls _

AU. One Night Sora gets a mysterious call...

Sora.

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

**AUTHOR NOTES:** My last exam is like in . . . 45 minutes. DD8 But I'm too nervous, so enjoy reading while I panic! But oohh one of my favourite mangakas, Yoko Kamio's works _Cat Street_ and her new work _Tora no Ookami_ has caught my interest. 8DDD OH WHAT AM I SAYING? [panics while cramming in some more last minute studying]

**DISCLAIMER:** I can keep wishing but Kingdom Hearts still won't be mine, so back off Saix I know. [laughs sadly]

_x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x_

**Chapter Four : **_**The Second Call**_

_x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x_

The mixed shouts and cries from Riku and Kairi echoed in Sora's mind as he ran across Destiny Square.

Running away wouldn't solve this, he knew that but it helped momentarily. It allowed him to gather his thoughts and answer his cell phone again. Although he wasn't looking forward to hearing that guy's voice again, he'd rather confront this guy than his friends. The truth was he was more afraid of his friends' reactions than the situation he was in at the moment.

When he finally paused to catch his breath, he pulled out his cell phone now vibrating violently. It was vibrating so much that it was enough for Sora to almost drop his cell phone in the process of accessing the call. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself as much as possible because sure enough he would be furious again once the call ended.

The first thing the voice asked the moment the line was connected was, "_Did you enjoy meeting your friends again?_"

"Yes and no."

"_Oh,_" the voice seemed generally disappointed, "_so the reunion wasn't the kind you hoped for, was it? Pity. However you lost the chance to reach out for help. Very interesting. It looks like you were not kidding when you stated that you would try and figure this mess out on your own. For that kid, I commend you._"

Sora rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he sighed wearily, "just tell me the next destination."

"_As hasty as ever, are we?_" The voice mused, its interest peeked. "_Why the sudden change of heart? Is it because of your best friend? Or is it that girl that you cherish sooo much—_"

"SHUT UP!"

Pain coursed through his arm throughout his entire body. His fist throbbed from pounding it against the solid brick wall. As Sora expected, the boundless rage within him had returned. It was a curious thing and yet it worried him.

What if he was becoming something that he couldn't turn back from, thus forcing him to live with it . . . forever?

If he couldn't fix things then the current him would never belong amongst his friends and family. He wasn't the same upbeat, simple-minded guy he once was before the incident. It terrified how different he was in compassion of his original personality. Sora often wondered if he was always like this and his upbeat, simple-mindedness was all false. Lately he just seemed the opposite becoming more angry and confused. And it annoyed him.

"_Mr. Aoi, I understand this is all very confusing at the moment—_"

"Oh, ya think?" Sora interrupted briefly with a mutter.

"—_and for that I am deeply sorry. Bare with me for a little while longer._"

Annoyed, Sora scoffed. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say. It's not like anything matters anymore than getting at the truth now, right?"

"_Yes._"

"So . . . where to?"

"_Head for the next place. Go to the co-ordinates of 69.43N, 43.86E. You're a smart boy. You can figure it out easily. Just use the tools you have with you. Be there before lunchtime and good luck Mr. Aoi._"

The line disconnected after three dial tone beeps.

And Sora was alone again.

He hurried to the SeaSide District in order to avoid bumping into Riku and Kairi again. Only this time they probably wouldn't be alone. By now the pair probably called the rest of the gang. More than enough to spread out and search for him and more effective than the police probably ever would be because they knew him.

No, they knew the old him. Not the current him.

He wasn't even following his old pattern whenever he would disappear somewhere and they needed to find him. That's why Riku and Kairi were so surprised to see him there before Memory's SkyScraper because it was a random place for him to be, especially at 7AM in the morning. He knew why he bumped into them in NeoDark District.

Riku lived just a couple blocks from Destiny Square and Kairi lived in the next district known as RadiantGarden beside NeoDark. Although they had been friends all this time, Sora was the one that moved away from them. Changing places constantly.

It was because of what happened eight years ago.

Would it be useless if he could go back?

Back to where it all began?

His memories blurred during that period of time so he went blank whenever he tried to think about what happened eight years ago. It was all a blank to him. And he knew he never recovered from what happened at that time. It had changed him in unknown ways. And he feared it as he grew older and older. Every time someone would comment a certain thing about him that sounded odd turned into self doubt. Something was missing inside him and he didn't know what it was. It was something that happened that day eight years ago with his mother and the man with the bloody knife.

There was something unnatural about all of it.

Remembering the time, he had three and a half hours to reach his next destination. It was already 9AM something. He checked his cell phone. Apparently the weird voice anticipate him to either forget or double check the co-ordinates, thus sending them in a text as a reminder.

He stared at the numbers. After a long while a sigh escaped his lips as he scratched the back of his hand with his free hand. He was never good at math or directions.

Then he recalled the voice telling him to use the 'tools' he had with him and turned on his cell's GPS locator and plugged in the co-ordinates. He began to walk as the system searched and located his destination. It zoomed to a district north of the RadiantGarden District called the CandleLight District. When it displayed the given place the co-ordinates directed him to, he stopped. He knew that place.

He gulped. "You gotta be kidding me."

He knew that place.

Looking in the direction of the CandleLight District, he started for the bike. As he rode away he was not aware of someone stepping out of an alleyway with a cell phone in hand. The figure closed the cell phone and watched as the brunette.

_x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x_

**Chapter Four – The Second Call [ END ]**

_x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x_

**Author Notes:** I wonder who the mysterious figure following Sora is . . . could it be our mysterious caller or someone else more threatening to worry about? Stay tuned for next time folks. Cheesy, I know but I had to say it. xDDD

Anyway I'll be taking a bit of a break—since university and exams are over, it'll give me some time to regain some sleep to make up for my lack of it during the last several weeks, gawd it was CRAZY—and will be releasing a chapter per week throughout the summer. I'm thinking either Thursdays or Fridays to be the release date. Any suggestions?

And I hope people are enjoying the story. I'm still a little nervous to know what you guys think, so yeah please excuse my nervousness . . .

**Preview:** _I know this place, _Sora thought nervously,_ . . . I shouldn't be here. I don't __**deserve**__ to be here. Not after what I did . . ._

Please Review, it'll make my day~! C8


End file.
